Always In My Heart
by pannybaby123
Summary: Five years since the defeat of Voldemort. Harry & Hermione are expecting there first child, Remus & Tonks too! Ron & Lavender beat every one to the punch with there son Brandon. Sirius is back! See what changens they face & who comes back form the past!


"**Always In My Heart "**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter sadly enough, that talented work was done by J.K Rowling. **

**It had been four years since the defeat of Voldemort, still known to most as He who Shall Not Be Named. It had also been four years since Harry Potter and his two best friends had graduated Hogwarts. Three years since Sirius Black the infamous mass murder had been found dumbfounded in the department of mysteries, right by the very Veil that had supposedly taken his life three years previously. Where is Mr. Potter you ask? Why he's in his home in Godric's hollow. Sitting with his very pregnant wife Hermione Potter. Yes, Harry and Hermione got together late into there 7th year and were engaged a year later. They got married a few months after Sirius came back, with Sirius and Ron as Harry's best men. Now the two are happy expecting the arrival of there first child. Sirius was to since he also lived in the Potter house and, would be helping with his little godpup.**

"**Harry, the baby's kicking," Hermione giggled at the feeling, as her husband put a hand to the spot. "Isn't it amazing?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him.**

"**Yea it is, but I can only hope the baby doesn't turn out to be a nutter like Sirius" Harry said with a smirk, knowing his godfather was in the kitchen and could hear him. **

"**Harry my dear boy, I do resent that comment" said Sirius coming into the living room "You'd be blessed to have a child as cunning and as good looking as myself, ya little git." He plopped down next to Harry and preceded to slap him on the back of his head. **

"**Ouch, leave me alone, you self absorbed git," he said hitting Sirius back.**

"**Boys, please behave. Honestly, I feel like I'm going to be raising three children soon enough." **

"**Hey!" both Sirius and Harry said at the same time. "He's more of a baby than I'm," they both said again pointing and glaring at each other. "No you are, Stop copying me!"**

"**Enough!" **

"**Sorry, Mione," Harry said kissing Hermione's temple.**

"**Yes, I'm sorry too Mummy," Sirius said with a cheeky smile.**

**Hermione could only laugh at the two and look down at her ever growing stomach. "Sweetie, I hope you can learn to ignore them and take after me," she said as she stroked her stomach. **

"**Hey, don't tell the baby rubbish like that," said Harry, upset. **

"**I'm only joking, promise," she said, kissing his lips lightly and pushing his hair back. **

"**Hey, love birds, I'm in the room, and would like to keep my lunch down." **

"**Shove off."**

"**Excuse me for being concerned about my health." **

**Both Harry and Hermione rolled there eyes at the comment. **

"**What, I can't be concerned about my self"**

"**Yea sure you are, and Remus doesn't have a furry little problem."**

"**Hey, don't bring Moony into this"**

"**Would you two shut up all ready?"**

"**You know you love it, Mum." Sirius said as he put his head on Hermione's shoulder. "How's Sirius Jr. doing today?" he asked as he rubbed her belly.**

"**Were not naming the baby Sirius Jr. for the thousand time." Harry said, slightly annoyed, for this would be the thousandth time in the past two days he had to say this.**

"**And why not?"**

"**Because if I named him Sirius, his middle name would be James." Harry said and sighed.**

"**What's wrong with that?"**

"**Sirius James… Do you get it, Siri?" Hermione said with a slight smirk.**

"**Plus it would make your all ready inflated head explode." **

"**My head is–"**

**Before Sirius could finish his sentence Remus and Tonks floo'd into the room.**

"**Remus, thank god you're here make him stop," begged Harry.**

**Remus laughed. "In need of saving I see." He leaned down and whispered the next part into Harry's ear. "I warned you before you had him move in; you should have listened" he said with a smirk, receiving a dirty look form Harry. **

"**Come on, Hermione, lets go make tea and leave the boys alone." Tonks, the others noticed, had a beautiful glow to her. "Plus I have news," she added as she helped Hermione up. **

"**She's supposed to be resting, not up making tea," Harry yelled after them, of course being ignored by the two witches. **

"**Aww, who's a good little hubby?" Sirius said pinching Harry's cheeks.**

"**At least I'm not a man whore, sleeping with anything in a skirt," he said as he smacked Sirius hand away. **

**Remus just shook his head at the two. "So Harry, Sirius, how are the both of you, really?"**

"**Aw Rem ya know were just messing with each other isn't that right, Har?" he said, messing up Harry's hair, only to have Harry smack his hand away. **

**Remus could only shake his head. "I feel like I'm back in Hogwarts. You two are going to give me more grey hairs, so stop." **

**They both looked up at Remus's hair and then at each other only to look back at Remus and nod. **

"**So what's the big news before the boys come," Hermione said in a hushed voice. **

**Tonks had a huge smile on her face and squealed. "I'm pregnant"**

**Harry jumped up as he heard the girls' squeals form the kitchen. **

"**Their fine, Harry, just finding out some news" Remus said with a smile. **

"**Moony, you have news?" Sirius asked cocking his head.**

"**Maybe I do, Siri." **

**In a flash Padfoot was standing before them begging at Remus's feet. **

"**Padfoot, grow up." **

**The only response Remus got was a whimper from Padfoot and a sad puppy face. **

"**No, Siri"**

**Harry laughed at the two, as Sirius gave up and snorted at Remus. As he ran into the kitchen and sat at the girls feet whimpering.**

"**Hello, Sirius, Rem wouldn't tell you, huh?" Tonks smirked as her cousin sat up and begged. "Aww, Siri you make a wonderful doggie." She laughed as she placed a cookie on his nose which made him growl at her. "Bad boy, no growling" If dogs could smirk, that's what he did as he walked out of the room waging his tail and the cookie in his mouth. "Prat." **

"**So what's the big news," Harry asked Remus as he threw a pillow at Sirius.**

"**Yea, what's the big news?" Sirius said as the pillow hit him in the head.**

"**Well, it seems this old bloke's going to be a dad," Remus said with a sigh.**

"**Rem. you're not that old, plus this is cool our kids get to grow up together."**

"**Harry, there's a difference of a 42 year old man starting a family, and a 22 year old man starting one." **

"**So what you're a late bloomer." Harry said patting Remus on the back.**

"**Yea Rem you'll be a great dad" Sirius said messing his friend's hair up.**

**Remus could only sigh. Yes, he was excited about the baby, but he was also very scared. There were so many things that could happen, all the what if's started hitting him at once. The baby could inherit lycanthropy from him. Though on the plus side, he'd never seen his wife happier. He was lost in his thoughts till a voice brought him back to reality.**

"**Remus, are you ok?" Tonks stroked her husbands face gently.**

"**I'm fine Nymphadora just thinking." He smiled at her.**

"**I've told you never to call me that name, Remus," she said glaring at him as she put her fists on her hips.**

**Sure enough that smile turned into a smirk. "Sorry, dear, it slipped my mind." He leaned over and kissed her as an apology.**

"**Better be," she mumbled and leaned into him.**

"**This is just so wonderful, we're both having babies." said an ecstatic Hermione.**

"**Siri, you should have a kid too, join the group," Harry said with a smirk.**

"**You're enough for me, kid."**

**Tonks smiled back at Hermione. "Oh they'll be best friends and go to Hogwarts together; it's going to be great."**

"**Wouldn't it be cool if we had a boy and girl and they got married?" Hermione squealed at her own thought.**

"**Mione, there not even born and you're planning out there lives. don't you think it's a tad to much?"**

"**It's only normal Harry." **

"**But we haven't even picked out names. We don't even know if were having a boy or a girl."**

"**So let's pick out names. Tonks, did you think of any yet?"**

"**No I'm waiting till the shocks wears off on Rem," She said smiling and stroking her husband's arm.**

"**The kid will be married with kids if you wait for that," Sirius said with his bark like laugh.**

"**Shut up, Padfoot, you should talk."**

"**Come on, Tonks, I have a book on baby names," Hermione grabbed Tonks hand and took her to the study. **

"**Always reading, that one" Sirius said shaking his head.**

"**At least it's something normal for once" Harry said with a smirk.**

"**Lucky for you she didn't hear that one Harry," Remus said with a smile, happy that Harry could smile and have a family of his own after all the hard ships he'd faced. **

"**We should have a boys' night out," Sirius suggested. "No girls, no kids, no worries just the guys, some beers, and some friendly chat."**

**Harry laughed. "Thought of that one on your own did ya? It's gonna be hard getting Ron away form his fatherly duties."**

"**Well, while we have our guys night the lady's can have a girls' night, and fawn over the babies and pregnant woman," Sirius smiled at his own bright idea. **

"**You're on a roll Padfoot" Remus said shaking his head.**

"**Why thank you Mister Moony, glad I could appease your intellect."**

"**So Harry have you thought of any names for the baby?" **

"**Well I know I don't want to name him or her after my parents; it's too cliché, don't you think Rem?" Harry said as he thought. "Maybe a middle name, but I don't think I'll even do that. I'd rather be original."**

"**Hmm, sounds like a plan." Remus said with a smile and sat down next to Harry. "You're starting a third generation of marauders and I'm adding to the second, weird if you think about it."**

"**Not as weird as Mione and Tonks marrying off our unborn children already." **

**Both men laughed at the fact.**

"**Well, Ron started the third generation all ready with Brandon," Harry smiled a little. Brandon had really made Ron grow up once and for all, as did Lavender. **

"**True, very true. Speaking of Ron, is he coming over today?"**

"**Probably. When is he not over here? He's almost like Sirius, only he doesn't live here."**

"**I live here because you asked me to, prat." **

"**If that's what you want to believe who am I to stop your delusion?" Harry smirked as he dodged the pillow that came his way.**

**The girls sat in the study going through book after book of baby names writing down their favorite ones for both a boy and girl. Even picking out middle names and godparents, laughing at the possibility that their children could get married one day. While the boys cracked open a bottle of fire whisky as a toast to the two new marauders, and just to "get drunk for the hell of it" as Sirius said. The three were strewn across the couch together when Ron floo'd into the living room, cradling little Brandon to his chest. Brandon might not have had his father's trademark red hair, but he sure looked like his father. **

"**Bloody hell," Was Ron's first words as he stepped out of the fireplace and saw three very drunk men.**

"**Ron! Mate, buddy, old pal," Harry laughed, trying to stand up. He ended up falling across Sirius's stomach.**

"**Do the girls know your drinking?" Ron started pacing, knowing the wrath of Hermione very, very well. "I should get out of here, before I get blamed." He looked down at Brandon who had started giggling and clapping at the sight of his Uncle Harry. "Shush Brandon, you're going to get us caught."**

**Just as Ron said that, Hermione and Tonks walked back into the room, both carrying a list of baby names. "Ron! Hi, I didn't know you got here," she said giving him a peck on the cheek, not yet seeing the three drunken idiots. "Hey sweetie, you miss your Aunt Mione, huh?" She plucked Brandon Form Ron's arms and turned towards Tonks who was laughing hysterically. "Tonks wha –?" She could only laugh at the sight before her. **

"**Hey Mione," Harry tried to get up again, but fell yet again landing on Remus. **

"**You're drunk."**

"**No."**

"**Yes, Harry, you're drunk."**

"**May-be a libble, 'here more 'runk than me," he managed to get out.**

"**Its ok I'll just sober you three idiots up. Right, Brandon, we're gonna sober up your silly uncles." She kissed his head and cast a charm on the three laughing men as Brandon started babbling almost as if he was trying to copy her spell. "Trying to be a wizard already, huh, Brandon?" She smiled at him and sat down on the recliner. **

"**You ruined our drunkenness, Hermione" Whined Sirius, who had curled up at the end of the couch.**

"**Good thing I did before one of you did something stupid," she smiled at Sirius and said offhandedly. "And by one of you, I mean you, Sirius. Do I need to remind you of Christmas?"**

"**Ok you're right, jeeze. Why do you have to be so smart?"**

"**Because I have to keep you and Harry in check."**

**Sirius laughed. "You sound just like Lily,"**

**Harry smiled slightly at the comment and went over to his wife and godson, kissing them both on the head. "So how did baby name hunting go?" **

"**Pretty good, right Tonks?" Hermione laughed as she glanced over to Tonks and Remus who were snogging like horny teenagers. **

"**Hmm?" Tonks said, breaking contact from her husband only to be laughed at by the other five people in the room, including little Brandon. "Oh stop laughing, you all do it."**

"**Well were going to be in for an Inserting Few months now that the two of you are pregnant" Ron said slight smirk on his face.**

"**Yea, I'd say I can't wait to see what happens next," Harry smirked. "Maybe Sirius will settle down and have a pup of his own." **

"**Hardy har har, Very funny," Sirius said as he got up. "I don't see kids in my future besides my many godpups." **

"**Aww, I'm your first godpup, huh?"**

"**Yup and you're probably going to be the most annoying." Sirius changed into Padfoot and barked at Harry as he charged at him, knocking him down with his massive paws and licked his face.**

"**Ugh, you have horrible dog breath," Harry said wiping his face off quickly with his sleeve leaving the others laughing at the pair. **

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter I hope you all liked it. If you did please leave a review if you didn't leave a review anyway let me know what I did wrong. I also wanted to Thank Michelle (Neurotica) for being my beta with this chapter. She helped me a lot! So go check out all her great fics you wont be disappointed. So please review, leave ideas and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
